Heroes of Olympus: Quest for Hogwarts
by ssalt21
Summary: Join our favourite demigods of Camp Half Blood as they travel to Hogwarts to create an alliance with the Wizards of England. Keeping their identities a secret is hard, with Percy around, extremely difficult, a snoopy 'golden trio', almost impossible. But with a new threat rising, it may be time to once again reunite two types of magic to defeat everyone's worst nightmare.
1. We Go to England

**PERCY**

'Percy! Percy! Chiron needs to see the councillors! Percy! PERSEUS JACKSON!' Annabeth yelled at me, dragging me off my bed in cabin 3.

'Come on, just a few more minutes?' I asked, my eyes still closed, yawning loudly.

'No seaweed brain, if I let you do that, you'll be even more difficult to get up!' she had a point, once you let me go back to sleep, I was dead to the world.

'I'll go get Thalia', she said. I could almost hear the smirk in her voice. Wait, did she say THALIA!? My eyes shot open and in no time I had on my usual basketball shorts, my camp-half-blood shirt, my bead necklace and my pen in my pocket. I followed her out of the cabin, just hearing her mumble something like '_he won't get up for his girlfriend when she's right beside his bed, but when I say his cousins name, he's up faster that Blackjack can say donuts._'She was right on the mark. Even though I was probably more powerful than Thalia, I would prefer to be up and tired than being struck by lightning any day. I'm no child of Aphrodite but I prefer my hair attached to my head and non-fried.

'So wise girl, what does Chiron need us for?' I asked puzzled. We had just won the battle against Gaea not one week ago. If I had to go to war again, I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes open.

'I have no clue', Annabeth said, clearly annoyed that she didn't know something. That's my Wise Girl. We had just finished the conversation when we walked into the big house, and then into the rec room. All the other councillors summoned were already around the Ping-Pong table. Chiron came in in his human form behind us.

'Hero's, it is time we make an alliance with another form of magical being,' Chiron stated, 'the wiches and wizards in England,' That blew my mind, and I looked around to find everyone looked just as flabbergasted as I was.

'There are wizards?' Annabeth questioned Chiron with a sparkle in her eye. Great, now she's going all Athena on me and trying to gain as much information as possible.

'They're all distant relatives of Hecate- hence their magical abilities. The first wizards were a group of Hecate's children and over time the magic-gene has been passed down the line,' Chiron explained. 'A particular wizard has been causing some trouble and has decided he would like to take over the world.'

'Don't they all,' I groaned, laying my head down on the table. 'Maybe I should try to take over the world, it seems to be the current trend. I think I'd make a great bad guy.'

'Percy, you are the un-baddest guy I know.' Annabeth said while patting my back.

'But being evil is so fetch these days,' Leo explained, nodding. 'I think you'd make a great bad guy Percy.'

Glad I'm not the only one who thinks so.

'I'm going to pretend that you didn't just quote Mean Girls,' Piper said shaking her head in Leo's direction. 'Where did you even find time to watch it?'

'Saving the world is not my only job you know,' the son of Hephaestus replied, sniffing. 'I'm allowed to watch Lindsay Lohan take down Regina George if I want to.'

I could sense Piper mentally face palming herself at this point in time. 'Seven greatest heroes of this age my butt,' she muttered.

'Don't let the haters stop you from doing your thang,' I said giving him the 'I got your back bro' nod across the table.

'Oh for the love of Aphro-'

'I think that's enough campers,' Chiron said, attempting to get us back on track.

'Yes Annabeth, there are, and there are three main schools for magic in England. We need an alliance, so I will be sending those of you here today to one of them. Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. You leave tomorrow, and you will be going undercover, go pack your things. I've already told everyone's parents where you're going, so save your drachma.' With that, we filed out of the room, and I took in everyone who was going. It was the seven plus my favourite cousins. This was going to be interesting.

In less than 24 hours, we were on board a plane set for Britain, and let me tell you, it was terrifying. This is coming from the person who spent a month in Tartarus. I was shaking in my seat, my face pale, and a terrifying fear that Zeus would blast me out of the sky. Thalia didn't look much better. Sure, she was in the domain of her dad, but her fear of heights made her just as bad as me. Annabeth was in between us and held both our hands throughout the flight. I was so relieved when I got off the plane; I ran straight to the airport and started kissing the floor. I know its gross, but I missed land so much I didn't care about my hygiene. Thalia ran to the bathroom and was violently sick. Seriously, you could hear her from metres away. When she came back, I was just getting up. We walked over to the group who were on the floor, laughing their heads off. Even Jason, with his usual strict manner, was clutching his stomach and laughing like you wouldn't believe.

'Stop it, it's not funny!' we yelled together.

'Dude, you could pass for a child of Hades right now. You're really pale!' Nico said, alternating between pointing at me and pointing at Thalia. The people walking past started to give us strange looks as if to say _why is there a group of teenagers laughing like psychos on the floor? _I ushered everyone up and we stopped laughing, except for the occasional snicker here and there. We caught a cab and walked into Kings Cross Station.


	2. Percy meets Pete

**Harry**

'Harry! Come on, we'll miss the train!' Ron yelled into his house. Even though last year was supposed to be our last, we were repeating 7th year because of the circumstances of last year, the war between us and Voldemort. I ran out of the house, grabbing my new owl Snow along the way. She looked exactly like Hedwig, maybe that's why I bought her. I brief wave of sadness flushed through me as I remembered my dead owl, the one I had had for many years. It passed and I quickly resumed running to the Weasly's car. After their old house was burnt down by Bellatrix, Grimerald Place had become their new home, and I lived there with them. There was rarely a need for Order meetings anymore, seeing as Voldemort was gone.

Half an hour later, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I were piling out of the car. We took our trunks and walked to the wall that was Platform 9 ¾ . We quickly ran into it, and passed into the crowded platform. Once all of us were through, we made a beeline for the back of the train, to our usual compartment. I received a few stares and whispers, but it was nothing but what I was used to. Everyone knew who the 'boy who lived' was, and that he had defeated Voldemort not 3 months ago. We walked down the isle of the train and I saw quite a few familiar faces. Semus had even managed not to blow anything up yet, and I must say I was impressed.

As we approached our compartment though, I looked through a window to find myself staring at a group of teenagers, the same age as me, smiling and laughing with each other. I looked to the other side to find more, and I counted a total of 13 of them, but one on my left caught my eyes. He had messy jet-black hair and a startling pair of sea-green eyes. You could clearly see he was muscled and his tan almost made you think that he had spent his entire life on a beach. He had a lopsided grin plastered all over his face and there were crinkles under his eyes that told you he smiled a lot, but somehow he looked a little bit sad, broken even, like he had done something no person should ever have to do. Power streamed off him in waves and he looked like a natural-born leader. I shrugged it off as I walked past but kept wondering why Professor McGonagall would let new student in at our age. I asked Hermione and she just shrugged, but she was clearly as puzzled about it as I was.

**PERCY**

The train ride was torture. Put 6 ADHD kids in one cabin for ages, and what do you get? A disaster. We were all tapping, kicking, or squirming I our seats. Half of us were in my compartment, the other half on the other side on the aisle. I had Annabeth tucked under my arm, Thalia on my other side, and then Leo, Hazel and Frank on the seats opposite us. I was so stiff when we got up, I decided to take a quick walk down the aisle to stretch out. I passed many compartments, but as I passed by one just as I doubled back, a group of three people, two guys and a girl, were staring at me as I passed but I shrugged it off. Much better, I thought to myself as I walked back into my compartment.

**HARRY**

I was in the middle of talking to Ginny when I looked into the aisle and saw the toned-dude with black hair walk into the isle, looking stiff. I watched as he shrugged his shoulders as he walked casually down the passage. He rolled his neck and walked back into his compartment, while I looked over to find Hermione had that twinkle in her eye that she only gets when she's thinking really hard about how she can figure something out. _Dude_, I told myself, _prepare for some sniffing around._

**HAZEL**

'First years, this was, come on!' said a burly man holding a lamp. Both our compartments got out and headed for the figure. Once I got closer, I could see he was probably a cross between a human and a giant. We followed him and when Percy saw how we were getting to Hogwarts, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. We were taking boats and crossing a very large lake in them. Percy continued to grin and then somehow, the smile got bigger and his eyes glazed over. He stayed like that for about 30 seconds and then announced, 'In this lake lies a giant squid called-'his eyes glazed over again, and then he came back.

'The giant squid is called Pete, and he says hello!' Percy said cheerfully. Everyone laughed and ran their hand through the water, as if to say hello. Percy took on a sudden look of panic and mouthed 'fish, to many fish'. By now I was clutching my stomach and had almost fallen out of the boat twice. The others looked at me questioningly and I said, 'to many fish.' That was all it took for them all to crack up and laugh hysterically. Percy was zoned out again and I could tell he was talking to all the many different types of sea creatures in the lake.

Being Poseidon's son, he was like fish Jesus and all sea creatures and horses bowed down to him as there lord. As we approached land, Percy looked sad that he had to leave the water behind and was grouchy all the way up until Annabeth's 'OH MY GODS, ITS BEAUTIFUL. OH, LOOK AT THE DESIGN, THE ARCHITECTURE, THE-'I just zoned out then and looked at Percy who had a smile creeping onto his face. I knew he loved it when Annabeth went all Wise Girl on him. She babbled on for at least 10 minutes before she realised we weren't really listening. She looked embarrassed, and Percy rushed to comfort her.

'It's okay Wise Girl,' he said to her, 'keep babbling. It's cute!'

Annabeth blushed a deep red, but kept silently marvelling at the sight of the castle. I must say, it was pretty impressive. As we pulled onto the shore, Percy kept the boat steady as the rest of us got out, then climbed out himself without a care in the world if he fell in. We approached Hagrid, Percy reminded everyone, 'Remember, try to keep our cover, we want to blend in as much as possible.'

'Yeah, yeah, kelp head,' Thalia said, using her own nickname for Percy, 'we get it.'

'Just checking you actually remembered, pinecone face,' Percy said. This is how they always were. Sometimes Percy got electrocuted, sometime Thalia nearly drowned, sometimes they would make a storm so big it out other storms to shame, but no one ever did anything about it. Same thing went on with Annabeth and Percy, just more frequently. Percy would let slip some small detail, realise what he said, bolt out of the room with Annabeth hot on his heels and come back 10 minutes later with their arms around each other as if nothing had happed. No one stopped it because it was amusing to say the least. Everyone knew that Percy could beat both girls with ease, but he let them win, sometimes unintentionally. I broke out of my train of thought when we were approaching a big set of double doors to the castle grounds. I could hear Percy mutter something in Greek, and it took me a moment to realize what it was. 'Well, here goes nothing!' Then they were in, now students of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. A talking hat? What the Hades

**PERCY**

As we wondered through the castle behind the other first years, Annabeth couldn't help but stare at everything. It was pretty amazing. If all the Athena cabin were here, they could all have a heart attack together! I thought to myself dryly with a chuckle. Leo looked at me funny and I told him what I was thinking. His lips twitched and I could see how hard it was for him to not laugh. He then told Jason, who told Piper, who told Clarisse, who told the twins, who told Hazel, who then told Frank. Frank told Thalia and then finally, she told Nico. They were all twitching uncontrollably and I thought we could keep it in, but that resolve went away when Nico said, 'you're absolutely right Percy, I can totally imagine that.' I completely lost it. So did the others. Annabeth stopped and looked back to find us all of the floor holding our sides, laughing so hard tears were streaming down our faces.

'Percy, what did you say?' she asked suspiciously.

'Who said it was me?' I said indigenously.

Annabeth lowered her cold hard stare to my eyes and I literally fell over laughing once again. Nothing needed to be said, she knew it was me.

'Thalia, what did he say?' she asked Thalia who was still crying and rolling around on the floor.

'He...said...if Athena cabin...were here...you could all...have a heart attack...together,' she said between giggles, muttering the last word quietly. Just as we all calmed down, we lost it again. Nico started banging his head on a wall and Frank turned into an owl and flew over to Annabeth. Man, my sides were hurting so bad it's not funny. The others looked the same. Then I realized something. 'We're gonna be late.' We all got up, brushed ourselves off and headed in the direction of the voices. We stood in front of two mahogany doors , and Thalia blew them open with a gust of wind. Here goes nothing.

**HARRY**

Just as we sat down, Professor McGonagall started making the announcements. I noticed that two of the teacher's chairs were currently empty. The two usually occupied by the DADA teacher and a new one I hadn't seen before.

'Students, students, calm down please. This year we have some very special exchange students from America coming to stay with-' She never got to finish. The Great Halls door had opened with a bang, and in the doorway stood a group of teens. I counted 13 in total, but my eyes were once again drawn to the black-haired boy at the front.

I noticed that they had seemingly unconsciously, made some sort of triangle. In the last two rows, there was a beautiful blonde haired girl with stormy grey eyes, a buff but baby looking Chinese dude, a dark-skinned girl, a guy that just would not stop grinning and flashing peace signs, a girl that was well muscled, a pale boy that looked a few years younger than the rest of them who seemed to slink into the shadows, beside him was a gorgeous girl who looked as if she tried to downplay her beauty, but she was too perfect.

Then my eyes went to the front of the triangle. Power oozed of the three of them. The first was a boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes the colour of the sky; he seemed ridiculously perfect, just like the girl at the back.

Then there was a raven haired girl, who dressed in all black, and there was something wild about her, not just because of her clothes but because of the sense she gave out. Do not mess with me. Finally, at the front, was the dark haired boy he had seen on the train. When you looked at him closely, he actually looked like a skater that you would stay away from at the mall. Unconsciously though, he was there leader.

They looked to him for instructions, you could see it. Then he noticed something. They were all grinning ear to ear and they had tears in their eyes from laughter, well, all of them except they girl with the grey eyes. The guy at the front was smiling a lopsided grin that made all the girls swoon, but their hopes of anything vanished when the blonde came up to him and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Whispered something in her ear and I heard someone in the group say, 'Hand it over. Come on, I told you this would happen.' The peace sign dude selected coins from his pocket, but they weren't normal coins, they looked like something different. The goth-girl took them in her own hand before I could get a closer look. Looks like they had been betting on something. The way they walked up the isle of the hall surprised me though, it was as if they could take on anything together. It would be interesting to see who was sorted into where.

**PERCY**

As we walked down the aisle, all eyes were on us. We were all still grinning and some of us still had tears in our eyes. Now everyone was in one of those moods where everything was hilarious, but I had control, and lead everyone to the line of first years to be sorted.

'Saba, Jessica,' McGonagall called out. The girl walked up, sat on the stool and a minute later, the hat shouted 'RAWENCLAW'. From then on I completely zoned out until I heard Annabeth's name.

'Chase, Annabeth,' she nervously took a seat and 30 seconds later, the hat was shouting, 'GRYFFINDOR!' After her, everyone had been sorted but me, all of them seated at the Gryffindor table, even Nico was placed in the bravery house.

'Jackson, Perseus.'

'Percy!' my friends and I automatically corrected. I walked up to the stool and took a seat. The hat was slowly lowered onto my head and immediately I heard a voice in my head.

_Hello Mr Jackson. A demigod I see. It has been a long time since I have had one of you._

I jumped and attempted to remove it, but McGonagall gave me a stern look that stopped me in my tracks.

_Calm down, Son of Poseidon, I mean no harm. The real question is where to out you? Very brave and willing to take any enemy on. Not the smartest but excellent strategy skills when in battle. Your fatal flaw is loyalty and you would do anything for a friend, but you can also be cunning. I cannot decide purely from this information. I will need to search deeper into your memories for an accurate answer. This may cause some memories to resurface, but just stay still and it will be over soon_.

'No!' I shouted, attempting to stop it, but I was too late. Within a matter of seconds I was on the floor screaming with every detail of my life in high definition flashing before my eyes.


	4. Blue Food

**ANNABETH**

'Percy!' I screamed, stumbling out of my chair and racing over to my shaking, screaming boyfriend. He had fallen off the stoll and was convulsing on the floor with his screams of agony and terror filling the hall. I dropped to my knees, pulled his head into my lap, and started yelling at the headmaster.

'What are you doing to him? Stop it!' The other 11 ran to my side and frantically started attempting to bring Percy back. Somehow the hat was still perched on his mop of raven hair and we all jumped back as it too started screaming.

'_Oh my god get me off this kid. To much pain. To much torture. I absolutely refuse to sort him! He fits all categories, for gods sake just make a new house!' _It wailed, then went still and fell off Percy's head landing with a thump of the floor beside his head.

Almost immediately his screams stopped, replaced by small whimpers that only myself and the other demigods could hear. I shook my head sadly. _Are we always going to be this way? Collapsing at even a hint of out time in- no. Don't think about it. _

McGonagall stood and addressed the hall. 'Percy Jackson, house, Perseus!'

Everyone was shocked. Was this the new fifth house? By this time, Percy had shakily sat up, rubbing his eyes. I helped him stand, and he offered a grin to us. 'Now I know what people mean when they say your life flashes before your eyes!'

We laughed. Trust seaweed brain to make a joke after collapsing in front of the whole school. He started walking back to his table like nothing had happened, and we followed him, but we were stopped by Minerva's voice echoing through the hall.

'May I also present your two new Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers! Mr Jackson, Ms Chase, although young, are qualified for the job and have some... Interesting skills they can share.'

'But Minerva, we can't perform magic!' a whisper yelled.

'I have been told you are rather good with a sword Perseus. These children know nothing of the sort and it would be an interesting skill to losses shall another battle come to rise,' she said back. Annabeth and I exchanged a glance. Her a teacher? Sure, she was smart and good at, well, everything. Me on the other hand? I'm defiantly not the brightest scale on the mermaids tail, but that as well as my, uhh, disastrous history with schools? Disaster waiting to happen. Enough said. I sighed, resigned, and made my way back to our table.

As we were walking back, a small fire appeared in the aisle. McGonagall clapped her hands and food appeared on all the tables. I gave everyone a small nod and once we had collected some food,vwe lined up in front of the fire, scrapping of our most delicious food, praying to our parents. When we sat back down, everyone was looking at us again, but we all ignored it and kept on eating our dinner like nothing happened.

**HERMIONE**

A student doubling as a teacher? Who had ever heard of such a thing? Something was up, and I was going to find out what.

**RON**

What kind of people are they, burning perfectly good food that others might want to eat! I noticed them mutter something under their breathe while they were doing it. Maybe it's for religious reasons? I then noticed something else. The guy now known as Percy had all blue food and blue soda. I snuck a look at Hermione and saw she was thinking the same thing as me. I had the guts to ask him, since no one else would.

'Why is all your food blue?'

He smiled as so did the pretty blonde. They shared a look and the guy said,

'My mum used to go out of her way to rebel against this old guy she married to protect me. He said there was no such thing as blue food, so since I was little, I've always eaten blue food out of habit. That old dude smelt like a sewer so badly that I actually nicknamed him Smelly Gabe. '

I was surprised he was so open with me. I honestly didn't expect an answer more that 'cause I can', or 'I'm special'.

'I'm Percy by the way, this is Annabeth.' He said, gesturing to himself and then the girl beside him.

I gave him a nod and said, 'Ron, and this is Harry and Hermione', I said while pointing at my friends. Percy gave them a grin and shook their hands. The youngest of them all, the guy that seemed like he should be in Slytherin, whispered something in Percy's ear and two seconds later, Percy was banging his head against the table while his shoulders shook uncontrollably. Goth-girl looked at them funny and soon after Nico whispered something in her ear as well as another sound of a head banging against the desk was added. I asked them what was so funny, and I heard Percy mutter something like 'stupid British accents'.

**HERMIONE**

That night, everyone received their schedules. Mine went along the lines of

**P1: DADA**

**P2: Potions **

**P3: Care of magical creatures**

**Lunch**

**P4: Charms**

**P5: Fortune**

**P6: Free period**

Looks like the first lesson of the year was being taught by the two exchange students. I went to sleep in my dorm thinking of how the lesson tomorrow would be and who they _really_ were.


	5. Pegasi love Percy

The next day, DADA was our first class. The exchange students filled in laughing and pushing each other into walls. Class passed much the same way. Percy would knock something over. His friends would laugh. He'd shoot them an I-hate-you-so-much look. They'd shut up. Put this on repeat for the whole class and no one was able to concentrate.

Classes past and then came one of my favorite of all, Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid herded us up until we were all assembled outside the forest.

'Now today I 'ave a special treat for yuz! It took a while to track them down, but I finally found some. Beautiful creature they are. Absolutely beautiful'. Just then, a group of three- _wait! Are those, winged horses? _

'Bloody hell, what are those things?!' Ron exclaimed.

'Pegasi' Percy grinned, clearly excited. It's was then that the creatures seemed to notice Percy. He tried to hide behind Annabeth, but it was too late. The creatures charged at him. Ha grid was yelling at him to run away, but Percy, for some reason, stepped up to meet them. All I can think is P_ercy mate, you're as good as horse meat._

**PERCY**

I mentally cursed myself as the Pegasi zoned in on me and started to run.

'Percy! We're supposed to be undercover!' Annabeth whisper yelled.

'I know that,' I mumbled as I stepped up to greet the Pegasi. Immediately their thoughts filled my head.

_'Lord, what an honor!'_

_'How are you?'_

_'Do you have any donuts? Sugar cubes? I'll even settle for a carrot!'_

I laughed as they circled me, brushing up against me and sniffing my pockets.

_'What are your names?' _I said to them.

I could vaguely hear Annabeth talking to someone in the background, but I was to focused of the winged horses front of me.

_'I am Moondust and this is Starlight and Silver,' _said a beige horse who was flanked by two horses, one who had a golden colored coat and the other with a Silver coat, true to her name.

_'It is a pleasure. My name is-'_

But I was cut off by the horse with the golden coat.

_'Percy Jackson, we know son of Poseidon. You are quite famous amongst equines and sea creatures both. I am honored to have met you!'_

_'Um, thank you guys. I'm flattered. By the way, I'm supposed to be undercover, so can you please act as if I am nothing special?'_

I asked. I knew my interaction with the Pegasi was going to raise some questions. Questions I couldn't answer.

_'Of course lord!' _They chorused in unison.

_'Thank you!' I _smiled at them and walked casually back to the group who was gaping at me like I had just grown two heads. **(A/N But that's the hydra's job;) )**

**HARRY**

I was actually feeling rather scared for Percy. He was right in the path, or was the target, of three seeming angry winged horses. However, I was greatly surprised as they surrounded him and started sniffing his pockets and brushing up against him in a friendly manner.

'He has a way with horses,' she explained with a smile, obviously seeing my confused expression. 'They adore him. A Pegasus named Blackjack back home sort of adopted him. Percy loves them.'

I nodded my head as if I understood. I didn't.

He wasn't saying anything, but his eyes were slightly glazed over as if having a mental conversation. Hagrid was looking at him in awe. The Pegasi continued to fuss over him as he laughed and flashed a lopsided grin, causing most of the girls watching (all of them) to sigh. Annabeth looked annoyed, but like this sort of thing happened everyday.

He gave them all one last pat before walking back to Annabeths side. Once he was back in place, out of the blue Annabeth kicked him, hard, in the shins.

'Its not my fault!' he whined, bent over clutching his leg. 'I tried to hide!' She just shook her head at him and pulled him up straight by his collar. Nearby, the other exchange students were laughing and giving a Percy a knowing look.

'Hey Kelp Head!' Thalia called with laughter evident in her tone. 'Did they want sugar cubes?'

'Sugar Cubes, Donuts and Carrots,' he replied grinning. They all shook their heads and laughed. I turned around to find Hermione spaced out, obviously trying to piece bits of information together. I knew exactly where she would be dragging Ron and I after dinner. To the library we go! Yay (note the sarcasm).

**Hey guys,**

**I actually do like library's so no hate please. Keep reviewing and commenting or whatever. I like to know things that I need to change or mistake I pick up on, so pm me!**

**Thanks,**

**Sam**


	6. Ghosts watch out!

**RON**

That night after dinner, Hermione dragged us to the library and immediately started scanning the shelves for anything she thought could help her on her quest to find Percy's was muttering book names under her breath, such as: 'Professor Chelz, Charms and Spells and How to Train A Mouse.' Her hand jumped up and down as she ran her pointer finger over the spines, a determined look on her face.

'She's incredibly determined to find out what or who he is, isn't he mate,' he whispered softly to Harry, who nodded his head discreetly in agreement.

'Greek mythology- Wait! What was Percy's full name? McGonagall said it when he was being sorted!' she suddenly exclaimed.

'Um, Percival... Perseus! It was Perseus!' Harry said, snapping his fingers in an I-know-this way.

'Perseus?' she muttered to herself as she gently bough the Greek mythology book down from the shelf and dropped it onto the table, a bang echoing through the library. She flipped through pages until she let out a triumphant yell and stabbed her finger into the heading of the page: Perseus Son of Zeus. The trio bent over the book and read the first short introductory paragraph.

"Perseus was one of the most celebrated of the Greek heroes. His story was as follows:-Perseus' mother Danae was locked in a bronze chamber by her father Akrisios, where she was impregnated by Zeus in the form of a golden shower. Akrisios put both mother and child in a chest and set them adrift in the sea, but they washed safely ashore on the island of Seriphos. Later when Perseus was grown, King Polydektes, command he bring back the head of Medousa. With the help of the gods, Perseus first obtained an invisible helm, magical sword, and winged sandals. He then stole the single eye of the Graiai, three ancient hags, who told him where to find the Gorgones. The hero approached the sleeping Medousa, and beheaded her with eyes turned away, to avoid her petrifying visage. On his way back to Greece, he spied the princess Andromeda chained to the rocks as a sacrifice to a sea-monster. Perseus slew the monster, and rescued the girl, bringing her back to Greece as his bride. On Seriphos, he turned King Polydektes to stone, then travelled to his grandfather's kingdom to claim the throne. The old man fled, and was later accidentally killed by Perseus at some Games with an awry discus throw

**(Copy and paste from Wikipedia, I did not right that. Too lazy)**

'So Perseus was a demigod?' Harry questions, looking at Hermione for guidance.

'Yes. Half god, half mortal, he was worshiped as one of the greatest heroes in history,' she said, 'but what does this have to do with Percy?'

'Do you think he's _the _Perseus?' I asked, flabbergasted.

'No Ron, demigods don't exist. They're fairy tales,' she said dismissively as she put the book back on the shelf and walked out of the I library. Harry and I shared a glance and quickly rushed after her.

**HARRY **

When we got back to the dorms, we found Percy passed out, clothes and all, face down on his bed. He was snoring softly and occasionally muttering things in his sleep. Every time he did so, Nico would glance at him as if to make sure he was ok, then go back to doing his astronomy homework. Ron and I got ready to go to bed, still wondering about how a Greek hero's story connected to the funny, laid back teenager before us. I was still pondering the though when I fell into a deep sleep.

**-_- LINE BREAK -_- - notice the whales :)**

**JASON (surprise!)**

We walked into History of Magic the next day fresh and revitalised. Well, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Nico, Thalia and I were. I suspected differently for Annabeth and Percy. They looked terrible, with purple bags under their eyes and back at camp we could hear their muffled screams every night. Morpheus must have done...well _something_, because last night was only murmurs. For this I was thankful. Gods know they deserve a break.

The green eyed boy next to me was darting in and out of the group, getting a look much like a child of Hermes. One that makes you want to go lock yourself in a room so they can't find you or your stuff. Suddenly, a foot was in front of Piper and she let out an Aphrodite-like squeal as she started to fall forward. I held out my arms where she was going to fall and stopped her face planting before she hurt herself. _That would be hilarious_, I thought to myself, _if she survives a war but gets a concussion because someone on our own side tripped her. _I saw Hazel and Frank give him a scolding look and by their expressions he was probably being Percy and just grinning sheepishly.

I turned to glare at the teen but faltered as I saw his expression.

Somehow Percy still had a smile on his face, but sometimes, if you looked hard enough, you could see the vulnerability under his fake smile. Even though he's not dead, sometimes he looks it. I was broken out of my think-fest when Piper nudged me with her arm.

'I was just thinking-' I began to explain, but she cut me off.

'Did it hurt?' she joked, a small forming on her face.

'Well-' but I was once again cut of by yelling.

'What is the meaning of this,' an angry ghost yelled from the front of the classroom. Was he the _teacher? _I'm sorry to anyone in the same situation, but he looked a little, well, dead. And see through.

Nico turned around and suddenly got a murderous expression on his face. Uh-oh. Look like someone cheated death!

'Binns ! Τι κάνεις εδώ μπάσταρδε του ένα φάντασμα?' (_Binns! What are you doing here you bastard of a ghost_!') He yelled while Binns shrunk back in fear- wait, _fear?_

_'είστε υποθέτει να είναι στον κάτω κόσμο ! εγώ θα έλεγε ο πατέρας μου γι 'αυτό !' (You're supposed to be in the underworld! I will be telling my father about this!)_

_'Λυπάμαι άρχοντας ! παρακαλώ dont πείτε Άδη !' (I'm sorry lord! Please don't tell Hades)._

Nico let out something like a growl and slouched down in his seat next to Thalia. The wizards looked very confused, but we just laughed. This has happened at least 15 times in the last day, and Nico looked extremely, excuse my French, pissed.

We laughed it off and I saw Leo-the-ladies-man (as he liked to be called) flashing a toothy grin and a peace sign as a frizzy haired girl. I shook my head and sat down. I didn't like the look on her face; suspicious and determined. We were going to have to watch our backs.

**HERMIONE**

The next day we walked into History of Magic and a cross looking Professor Binns floated moodily at the front of the class.

'Remember guys, pay attention to the Americans' closely. They might accidentally slip up some information and we could piece this whole thing together. Get it? Got it? Good.' I said quietly, leaning over so Harry and Ron could hear me.

Just as she finished her sentence, the nine foreigners waltzed in and Percy seemed to be attempting to trip people up. He stuck his foot in front of the ridiculously pretty girls' path. I think her name is Piper, but I hadn't really talked to her much. A look of surprise graced her gorgeous features as she fell forward, but the tall, lanky but still muscled blonde boy with blue eyes quickly caught her before she could fall to the floor. They shot Percy an amused but annoyed glance, then silently started whispering to eachother.

The dark skinned, golden eyed girl shot Percy a scolding look and he grinned at her sheepishly. The panda boy next to her just rolled his eyes and shook his head as if this were normal.

'What is the meaning of this?' Binns yelled, seeming aggregated by the undisciplined nature of the students. Nico turned around, and for some reason, suddenly got very, very mad. His usually ghostly pale (**Child of Hades? Ghostly pale? Haha I'm so funny :**) features were red and his eyes sparkled dangerously.

He started rapidly yelling in another language at a fearful Binns. They had a small conversation which consisted of Nico screaming and the ghost pleading. Binns said one last thing and Nico seemed to growl before he sat down with the other students who seemed to both comprehend what had been said and also found it incredibly funny. Leo seemed to notice our lost and suspicious expressions and flashed us a grin paired with a peace sign. What language were they speaking?

Hermione's eyes were glazed over and she was staring out the window the whole lesson. It was now definite that something was up with the exchange students...but what?


	7. Death prediction and Fears

THALIA

The next morning I got a distress call from Nico who was apparently 'having trouble waking up a rock'. I went to check it out and found Percy passed out in the common room with...is that drool? I scrunched up my nose in half amusement half disgust, but Annabeth was just smiling fondly at him. I pity the poor girl, in love with a toddler (or a 17 year old boy who acts like one).

I walked up to him, pushing through the small crowd of observers and knelt next to Percy. I bent down, out my mouth next to his ear and shouted as loud as I could, 'Kelp head get up. Get up Kelp Head. GET UP OR YOU DONT GET ANY BLUE COOKIES!' I screeched into Percy-the-seaweed-brain's ear. He shot up and looked around frantically, his hand drifting towards his pocket.

I patted his head and explained carefully to the half asleep boy that there were no cookies and that he was at Hogwarts. He nodded, as if he understood perfectly. Then he asked me, once again, where the cookies were, eyelids drooping.

Nico rolled his eyes and shot a water spell out of his wand straight at Percy. As soon as the flow hit him he sat up straighter, opened his eyes fully and surveyed his surroundings. Leo explained the situation, laughter evident in his tone, and this time Percy nodded with actually understanding. As we all stood up to leave, I heard him grumbling something under his breath that made all of us stop and laugh.

'Can't tease a teenage boy with cookies...not fair...send mum a letter asking for blue cookies...I'm so hungry.'

**HERMIONE**

The next morning after breakfast the 7th years all wondered down the halls up up the ladder into the divination room, mentally preparing ourselves for Professor Trelawany's usual death predictions. I was so over them.

'This reminds me of home,' Percy said to me on the way up the ladder.  
>'How so?' I asked, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye. I was hoping this would give me another clue as to who they were...or what they were.<p>

'Our orac- divination teacher,' he stumbled over his words with a guilty expression, 'has her room in a tower like this.'  
>'Oh,' I said disappointed. What had he gone to say?<p>

We all sat down in groups of three and looked at the glass balls in front of us. Useless. Percy, Annabeth and Nico were seated at the table beside us, laughing and carrying on as usual. The Professor stepped to the centre if the room and adressed the class, but when her gaze landed in a certain green eyed exchange student, she suddenly stood up straight and pointed a bony finger at him.

'So much death in this room. I see your future! Stay away from water, as you shall die a painful death by drowning!' she yelled at Percy who started chuckling at her last sentence. Who the hell chuckles at their own death prediction?

'And you!' she gaped at Annabeth. 'You shall die by lack of a plan and knowledge.'

By now all the Americans were on the floor clutching their stomaches. The professor seemed quite confused at why they were laughing after she told them they would die. That made two of us then.

She swivelled to Thalia and Nico. 'You shall be struck be lightening! And you boy, you shall be so afraid of the dark that you don't see what's in the shadows!'

I surveyed the room to find Percy literally crawling to the ladder on the other side of the room, shoulder shaking with uncontrolled laughter. By then, most of them were on their feet, tears in their eyes, and exited in the room.

'So obviously she's _not_ like Rachel,' is all we heard a female voice say before the trapdoor slammed back into the floor.

**HARRY**

After divination the exchange students, Ron, Hermione and I made our way to Defence Against the Dark Arts. I walked in and immediately saw our new teacher concentrating fiercely on the book he was currently reading.

Professor Falen was a cheerful, greasy black haired potbelly who seeming to have an obsession with muggle Hawaiian shirts. I'm pretty sure the only reason they hired him was because they couldn't find anybody else that would agree to the job with our, uh, _history_ with DADA teachers.

They Americans seemed to find something extremely funny about seeing the Professor and always exchanged amused glances when they walked into the classroom. Today I was standing close enough to hear snippets if what they were saying.

'Dionysus...fat...large tiger print.'  
>'Uncanny resemblance...but cheerful...attitude not even close.'<br>'I actually miss the overgrown cherub,' Percy said loudly with a wistful expression as thunder shook the building.  
>'Shut up Peter Johnson!' Thalia scolded in a mocking manner. Percy just shook his head and sighed.<br>'Maybe not so far as to miss him,' he mumbled.

I exchanged a confused glance with Ron but shrugged it off. Half the things they said never made sense anyway.  
>As soon as we were all seated, the Professor stood and gestured animatedly to a closest at the end of the room.<br>'Today we will be learning about Boggarts,' he said cheerfully, even though from past experiences, Boggarts were nothing to be happy about.

'Everyone line up now! Chop chop!' he clapped as he said this and everyone got up and formed a line and unlike last time, no one wanted to be first. Some how Ron got pushed to the front of the line. He strode up and immediately a gigantic spider burst out of the closet. He recoiled and his eyes showed fear, but behind him I swear I heard Annabeth squeak as she clutched, panicked, onto Percy's arm.

'Rediculous!' he shouted as he pointed his wand and the giant furry arachnid before him. Suddenly rollerskates appeared on its legs and it started slipping around and falling over. Ron made his way to stand with me and muttered 'bloody spiders' under his breath.  
>The line went on and everyone was faced with a fear from extremely silly things like cats to serious things like drunk people. Soon after Percy stepped up in front if the closest and it took a couple if seconds before it transformed to what we saw.<p>

But what is was made me gasp and the Americans to slap hands over their mouths. Annabeth stifled a sob and tears pooled in her eyes because in front of Percy...

In front of Percy was a beautiful blonde haired, grey eyed girl, eyes wide with a dagger in her heart.

**ANNABETH**

'Percy! Don't think about it!' I yelled as tears welled in my eyes. I chocked back a sob as I saw the terrified and broken expression of my boyfriend as he looked at the exact replica of me, the only difference being that I wasn't gushing blood and supporting a dagger in my chest.

'Its all your fault!' My doppelgänger screeched, pointing a bloodied finger at a horrified Percy. 'It's your fault I died! You should have been there! It's ALL YOUR FAULT!'

'No,' he shook his head dazed and pained, 'this can't be happening.'  
>'YOU COULD OF SAVED US. NOW THEY'RE ALL GONE!' other me yelled, looking at Percy with disgust.<br>'But instead, you choose to save YOURSELF! WHAT SORT OF HERO ARE YOU?'

By now a Percy was sobbing just as much as me and looked very close to snapping and letting all his anger out. We couldn't let that happen, the school would be destroyed by floods, earthquakes and hurricanes. I hadn't seen him this made since the last battle with Gaea. I shared a panicked expression with the others as I ran to him. If he snapped, instead of learning at Hogwarts, the students would spend their time rebuilding it brick by brick.

'Its not real Percy, I'm alive!' I pleaded as I ran up beside him. 'Do the spell Percy! DO IT!' he looked at my with tears streaking his face as he raised his wand and whispered the spell.

'Rediculous,' he said before he turned on his heel and sprinted out of the room. I shared a sorrowful expression with the others before I ran after him.

_Oh Percy, _I thought to myself, _you don't deserve this. None of us do._


	8. Death Breath likes Breath Mints

**HERMIONE**

We didn't see any of the exchange students until dinner. Since Percy's…whatever happened, they skipped class and stayed out of sight.

When they entered the Great Hall, they all seemed to be back to their normal, cheerful selves. They plonked down on the benches next to Harry, Ron and I and immediately started shoveling food onto their plates.

And as usual, Percy's food was blue. What a weirdo.

McGonagall stood and prepared to address the hall. Silence fell over the students and they listened to what the headmaster had to say.

'In order to make the American exchange students more at home, we will be having a Halloween party on the 31st of October. Costumes are encouraged, so I suggest you start preparing. Thank you.' She sat, an excited chatter increased in noise until it was almost deafening.

'What do you think you'll go as?' Harry asked all of us.

'I have the perfect idea,' they all said together as they shared secretive smiles.

'You'll have to wait to find out.' We moved on from the subject as we could tell that we weren't getting anything out of them.

We were all discussing funny stories when Ron, being the clutz he is, accidently knocked his glass over and pumpkin juice began to spread across the table.

'Bloody hell,' he mumbled as he frantically mopped it up with a napkin. I had a sudden burst of panic but it disappeared when I looked down at my book and it was unharmed.

Annabeth glanced at the novel on architectural monuments beside my arm and smiled.

'What chapter are you on?' she asked.

'Chapter 10 on Hoover Dam,' I replied, wondering if she had read it herself. I noticed Percy and Thalia share a smile across the table.

'Have you been there?' I continued.

'No,' she said sadly, shaking her head, 'but those two have.' She waved a finger at Percy and Thalia.

'Oh yeah,' he grinned. 'We had a dam problem.' Thalia started laughing.

'We couldn't find the dam snack bar,' she continued.

'So I couldn't get any dam French Fries,' he finished. They were now laughing uncontrollably as they high fived eachother.

'Don't mind them,' Annabeth said. 'They have a lot of inside jokes.'

'With great power comes the great need to take a nap,' Percy said in a girly voice.

Nico blushed as the green-eyed boy ruffled his hair.

'You were so cute back th-' Percy started, but he was cut of by Harry's sharp, panicked voice.

'What's that on your arm?' he said as he tried to get a closer look. I focused in and caught sight of the end of a black tattoo before Percy pulled his sleeve back down over it.

'Nothing,' he said quickly, obviously trying to avoid the subject. All the exchange students seemed to sense something was up and stood as a group and moved to the door, leaving half eaten bits of food behind.

'There's only one explanation,' Ron said to us.

'Percy's a death eater,' Harry finished before our eyes followed the group's retreat.

How could someone so_ happy_ be one of Voldemort's old followers?

**ANNABETH**

Something was wrong and we all felt it. As soon as Harry mentioned the Roman SPQR tattoo on Percy's arm, the 'Golden Trio', as people seemed to call them, tensed up. From what I had heard, to have a black tattoo on your forearm isn't a good thing. I think Chiron mentioned something about Voldemort's followers having a 'dark mark'. It must have been a tattoo.

And oh gods, if it was…the way they were looking at Percy… we've just dug ourselves a hole.

If they were suspicious, it meant they would be watching us. A lot.

See, this is where having Percy on a quest is bad. He helps, yes. Need an awesome fighter? Take Percy, he's the best you can get. But this certain son of Poseidon (from my experience) also seems to be the best at stuffing up plans and accidently reveling things that shouldn't be.

It's going to be a long couple of weeks.

**PERCY**

After dinner, all the demigods decided to go down to the lake and let off some steam. We gathered anything we might need and silently crept out of the common room.

We were half way down the stairs when something fell out of Nico's pocket and made a loud clatter as it fell down a couple of steps before the noise ceased.

Everyone winced with each rattle.

And then it was silent again.

'Nico,' Annabeth said calmly, breaking the silence. 'Do you know what the word 'stealth' means?'

Nico just nodded his head silently.

'Yeah he does,' Thalia argued, 'did you see that nod? Stealthy as you can get! Percy on the other hand…'

'Yeah, see that stealthy no- wait, what?' I said, only just processing what my cousin just said. 'I'm stealthy!'

Of course, it was in the moment I was arguing over my dignity that I walked straight into the wall that marked the end of the stairwell, making a rather unattractive 'omph' as I did so.

'Sure,' Leo said, smothering a laugh, 'you're the stealth king. Lets all bow to Lord clumsy- I mean stealthy.'

'Hahah,' I deadpanned. I was clumsy, so what? I could still put a sword through monsters and that's all that really mattered.

'What did you even drop?' Piper asked Nico, bending down gracefully to retrieve what had caused the racket. A wide grin spread over her face as she showed it to Jason, who whispered something into his sisters ear.

She let out an unlady like snort followed by a very un-Thalia-like giggle.

'Death breathe has breathe mints? The irony.'

With that revelation, we all bust out in silent laughter, almost to the point of hysteria. Nico just gave us a gloomy glare, snatched his mints from Piper and stormed out of the castle.

We followed him, still snickering, down to the lake where Thalia, mint-boy and I all moved away from the group together. Piper and Annabeth started duelingLeo started a fire and Jason used the air to make the flames climb into the night sky. Frank was, for some reason, a tortoise and Hazel was having a seizure watching him crawl along the grass at snail pace.

Then my cousins and I nodded at each other and decided to do what we all do best...

...We beat each other up.


	9. Leo's the Dancing Queen

**HARRY**

The next week passed uneventfully. We were constantly watching Percy, but nothing came up. He was still the same happy, carefree and laidback teenager that had sat on the sorting stool a few weeks ago.

The Halloween Dance was tomorrow and I still had no idea what/who I was going to go as. The only thing I had done in preparation was ask Ginny. I knew Hermione was going as some world changing 'kickass' female. Ron was in the same boat as me, but had already asked Hermione to accompany him.

He had learned his lesson and the Yule ball in our fourth year after Hermione had gone mental about how he 'shouldn't leave her as a last resort'.

The exchange students seemed to be very excited about the dance and you could tell they were pumped to show of their costumes. They had still refused to even drop a hint at what they were going as, but seemed to think that their costume choices were a stroke of genius.

We were sitting at dinner when Leo came rushing in with an overpacked-box, grinning like the Cheshire cat. The other exchange students were already seated next to us and were shoveling food onto their plates.

Leo slammed the box down and hurriedly opened the box, revealing stacks of photos. From what I could see, all of them included at least one of the people sitting beside us.

Leo took out a stack and started laughing at the photo on top. Percy started blushing as it was turned in his direction and Leo then turned it so it was facing us. Immediately I started laughing, along with Hermione and Ron. The photo depicted Percy standing in a doorway, obviously just rolling out of bed.

His hair was even messier than usual and stuck up in all different directions. His shirt was on both inside out and backwards (somehow he managed to do both) and was riding up, revealing a muscled stomach. His pants were also on inside out, slung low on his hips and his eyes were still half closed.

Annabeth was standing next to him and was clearly fussing over his attire. Her hands were up in the air in a 'what the hell' gesture and Percy was just looking sleepily back at her, clearly not understand a word that was being shouted at him.

Back in the present, Leo chuckled as he put the captured memory down and picked another one up. This one depicted a duck (what the hell?) swimming in a sink as Leo and Hazel were doing dished. Leo was supporting a bubble-beard and Hazel was laughing as she dried the plates.

'Who's the duck?' Ron asked, looking at Leo and Hazel in question.

Both Americans shot looks and Frank before replying, 'Oh, you know, just a duck.'

All the exchange students chuckled but all fell silent as they stared at the next photo. All of them smiled softly, their eyes somewhere far away.

**LEO**

The next picture sent us all back in memories. It was when the Argo II finally returned to camp, and the seven stood shoulder-to-shoulder facing the rising sun. We stood beside Thalia's pine, skin dirty, clothes torn, but all together. Alive. Home.

Frank and Hazel stood to the left, arms linked and shoulders relaxed. I could only imagine the curious look on their faces. It was the first time they had seen Camp Half Blood.

I stood to the right of them and I had arms raised in a two handed fist pump. I'm pretty sure I was yelling 'Team Leo for the win!'

Jason and Piper were holding hands and you could see their side profiles as they smiled as each other, happiness shining in their eyes.

But the most emotional sight of all was Annabeth, standing beside Percy, who was in the centre of the line. Councillor and Praetor. Greek and Roman. Orange and Purple. The glue that held us all together. They were locked in a tight embrace, Annabeth's head tucked under Percy's chin.

They were both crying.

Of happiness, or relief, we didn't know. They had both survived the deepest pits of hell, and wouldn't be forgetting that any time soon. Percy, the poor guy, just couldn't seem to catch a break. Two wars in two years, quest before that.

We could just hope it was over.

**HERMIONE**

It was the night of the dance and I was looking proudly at the costume layed out neatly on my bed. I decided to go as Amelia Earheart, the first female pilot to fly solo across the Atlantic Ocean. She was amazing, and a kickass female.

Ron had obviously put no effort into his costume and as a last ditch effort, had painted himself orange and said he was going as a 'pumpkin'.

Typical Ron.

The great hall looked amazing. There were floating pumpkins everywhere and people had really gone all out on their costumes.

I saw so many ridiculous costumes, from princesses to Lucifer himself. I even saw a few first years as young Harry Potters, complete with drawn on scars.

I was so proud of my best friend.

Harry swooped past in a pirate costume, grabbed Ron and I by the arm and dragged us to the dance floor. After a lot of moaning and protests on Ron's part, Harry somehow got us nodding our heads to the beat. After we realized everyone was just having fun, we busted out in cheesy dance moves (complete with disco eyes and the sprinkler) and didn't give a dam **(A/N: hahahah, we got a dam problem! :-) **about who was watching us. This continued for a few minutes before we heard a dramatic loss of volume. We looked to the doors and were also silenced by the sight before us.

Wow. Holy mother of ducks everywhere. There were no words (apart from mother of ducks everywhere)

They were beautiful.

They all had very realistic costumes that seemed to fit in with their personality perfectly.

Leo was obviously a blacksmith, complete with sot smudged all over his face, a tool belt and suspenders holding up holy trousers (holes as in spaces, not holy as in god).

Thalia was a hunter of some sort and had a bow and quiver slung over her shoulder and a silver circlet on her head.

Nico was wearing all black with bones painted on his clothes. A skeleton, and a surprisingly realistic one to.

Jason was superman and looked exactly as a 17 year old Clark Kent would, but blonde.

Piper was dressed in a greek toga and had a wreath of leaves in her hair. She looked stunning.

Frank was… well, an elephant. I don't know why, but he was.

Hazel was an Archaeologist, but I'm pretty sure no one else apart from Ravenclaw knew what that was.

Last were Percy and Annabeth, who were dressed in armor. It was some sort of bronze with patterns on them. And for some reason…looked like it had been _used_. They both had bead necklaces strung around their necks, Annabeth's having a few more beads than Percy's. They looked fierce, like warriors preparing for battle.

Strong. Brave. Loyal.

**(A/N: READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM)**

All in a group, they looked like a mish-matched group of people, but they stood as a group. They all stepped into the crowd, disappearing from sight, and the chatter began to increase once again.

Two minutes later, the exchange students made their way over to us and I saw Leo bust out in dance moves, followed closely by Percy. They were terrible dancers, but it made us crack up all the same. Leo was crumping yelling 'TEAM LEO!'.

**(A/N: READ IT!)**

Piper laughed and shouted, 'Hey repair boy! You're the dancing queen!' Leo smiled back at her and swooped fast and grabbed her hands, forcing her to dance with him. And Percy was…you know what?

I really don't want to know.

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the ****chapter. I really love it when I get people telling me to keep updating because it means the story is good...right? **

**Also, I hope it's not too boring. I try not to make it so you go 'what is this? She can't write!' because it's no fun for you to read and absolutely no fun to write. I got the costume ideas from Kit Cat, so thanks to you even if you don't know I thank you :)**

**Also, I got the idea for finding some photos from kiki96. Read the story Photographs. I died of laughter. Read it.**

**READ IT NOW. **

**But finish and review my story first :)**

**Keep the ideas rolling. I'll credit you if I use them. Thank for reading my story!**

**-Sam**


	10. Don't trust Percy with Potions

**Hey guys! I know no ones reading this so I HAVE BEEN ABDUCTED BY ALIENS. If anyone sends me a review telling me I was abducted by aliens, I'll give you a shout out. **

**Because you're that awesome.**

**10 thousand people have read my story *victory dance* so in celebration, I've written a chapter earlier than I thought I would. I love you all, and thank you so much for reading my story.**

**Keep reviewing! Sam.**

* * *

><p><strong>(I DISCOVERED THE LINE THINGYS *POINTS UPWARDS*'<br>****  
><strong>

**HAZEL****  
><strong>

The next day, everyone was still in a good mood. It was nice to have a night where we weren't worried about monsters, evil grandparents or plots to overthrow the world.

You know. The usual stuff.

Percy was walking behind me, awkwardly trying to put his robes on without falling flat on his face. He had overslept and missed breakfast, leaving him running down corridors trying to find us. When he caught up, his hair was everywhere and his robes were in his hands as he frantically tried to figure out which way was which.

He was failing miserably.

Frank took one look at him and chuckled to himself. 'Oh gods, it's the toga incident all over again.'

That got me laughing. I still remember that day as if it were yesterday. Percy had just received Praetor and was attempting to put on a toga.

Key word being _attempting_.

He had somehow gotten himself all tied up and looked absolutely _ridiculous._

_Sort of like how he looked right now._

Annabeth sighed and started fixing Percy's robe.

'Hey Annabeth,' Thalia began, 'after you fix Percy's robe, is there any chance you can fix Percy? He's obviously not very good at dressing himself.'

'Thank you captain obvious,' the boy in question retorted.

'You're welcome Sergeant Sarcasm,' Thalia shot back.

'Indeed Comrade Comeback.'

'Nice one, Senior Smartass.'

'Anytime Dicta-'

'Just shut up Persassy.' The Son of Poseidon fell quiet mid-sentence.

Silence. 3…2…1…

The group suddenly burst into hysterics. Nico was trying to say something between laughs, but he sounded like a dying cow.

'So…true…Perce…smartass …every…powerful…deity…he meets,' he got out in gasps.

'So…true,' Annabeth said in the same way.

'I do not! I'm nice to Lady Hestia!' Percy said, pouting. He looked like a baby seal. The flames in the torches that lined the corridor climbed a little higher and the smell of marshmallows passed through the halls.

'See,' Percy said smugly. 'Even Lady Hestia agrees with me. Thank you Auntie Hestia!'

'It's only because you've saved their butts more times then they can count,' Thalia grumbled. 'It doesn't mean anything.'

* * *

><p><strong>LEO<strong>

By the time we got to Potions, Percy was more or less presentable and the two cousins had got their 'smartassness' out of their system. We sat in a group with Harry, Ron and Hermione and, to no ones surprise…made potions.

Annabeth was doing well and her cauldron was steaming the purple, as it was meant to be. Hazel, Piper, Jason, Thalia and Frank were doing ok but had to ask for instructions from the wizards around them.

Perce, Nico and I had given up and were now just randomly dumping things into our witch-pots. Annabeth had stopped scolding us and seemed to be waiting for something.

She got that something when the brew exploded in our faces.

'I told you, don't randomly dump things into a potion. You don't know what it could have done to you!' she criticized as she began wiping it off Percy's face.

'It's not that bad!' I began to say, but my voice sounded like I had just inhaled hundreds of helium balloons. 'Cool! I am so awesome! Go team Leo! Whoooooo-'

'Ok Leo, we get it, you sound like a chipmunk. You don't need to 'whoooo'' Piper said in exasperation as she handed me a cloth.

She went to hand Nico a cloth as well but came face to face with an energetic 10 year old.

'Oh my god where are we. Who are you? Do you like mythomagic?' he rambled as he bounced up and down on his toes.

'Oh this is not good,' Thalia said as she started trying to calm the hyper-10 year old down.

'Hey Neeks, I'm Thalia and I like mythomagic too.'

'Its so awesome,' he said, 'I think Hades is the coolest figurine-'

'Of course he does,' Annabeth muttered as she waved the teacher over.

'Oh dear,' Slughorn said, wide eyed. 'What on earth happened here?'

'We were just having fun sir,' I said, still sounding like a chipmunk.

'Who are you? Do you like mythomagic?' Nico said, and Thalia visibly sighed once the onslaught on mythomagic question was directed at someone else.

'Sir, please help us. They were randomly throwing things into their cauldrons, and suddenly they exploded. Now Nico's back to being a 10 year old, Leo sounds like he's inhaled way to much helium and Percy…. Percy what's happened to you?'

Percy stared blankly at her and said, 'I don't know, but you look very pretty today.'

Slughorn looked at what was still left _inside Percy's _cauldron and spun around to face him.

'Percy, my boy, what do you think of potions class?'

'It's ridiculously boring and I would transfer if I could,' he said before covering his mouth with his hand, shooting Annabeth a panicked look.

'Ah,' Slughorn said, 'no offense taken. This fine art is not for everyone. Miss Chase, I believe he's somehow made him self a truth potion and can tell someone nothing but what he thinks is correct and what is currently on his mind. By the looks of the potions they made, they won't last long. Take the rest of the day off and it should be gone by tomorrow.'

'Oh, that's just great,' Thalia groaned. 'I'm stuck with energizer-bunny-Nico until it wears off.'

'At least you can say what you want without blatantly insulting everyone!' Percy said, carefully saying his words.

'Oh, watch out, Percy's using his big words,' she teased.

'Oh, you're gonna get it-'

'So I'm like this for the rest of the day? That is so cool! Whoooo-'

'Repair boy, we've been over this. No 'whooooo'ing ok?' Piper scolded.

'Yes ma'am' I said as I saluted her sarcastically.

'You don't have to be so bossy all the time,' Percy said to Piper, then once again covered his mouth with both hands.

'Pips, I'm so sor-'

She held up a hand to cut him off, 'It's ok, Perce. I understand.

'I'm just gonna not talk for the rest of the day,' Percy said.

'I think that's for the best. Dismissed.' Slughorn said to him, and all of us left the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>HARRY<strong>

A golden opportunity had presented itself, and we'd be idiots not to take advantage of it. Percy had somehow created a truth potion, and could say nothing but the truth until it wore off. If we played this right, we should be able to get some answers.

For example, what the hell was on his forearm.

Ron and I stayed up that night and waited until everyone was asleep before sneaking over to Percy's bed. We couldn't afford to take any more than a couple of minutes to quiz him or someone would either a) hear our voices or b) Percy would start waking up. We vouldn't afford that.

'Hey Percy, are you asleep?' I said as Ron and I silently crept over to his bedside.

'No,' he said, only half awake. He was still conscious enough for the potion to take effect, but not awake enough to realize he was even talking to us. Perfect.

'Where are you from?' Ron started. We needed to make sure they weren't lying about their backstory.

'New York, America,' he replied sleepily, rolling over and hugging his pillow.

'What's your name?'

'Perseus Achilles Jackson.' **(A/N: random name. Why not? He can be named after 2 heroes. He's most definitely awesome enough). **Damn, his parents must really love Greek Mythology.

'Why are you here?' we continued.

'To make friends with the pointy-hat people.' Wow, just wow. #1 stereotype for wizards achieved. We were pretty much almost out of time, but there was one question I needed an answer to.

'What's on your forearm?'

'Roman tattoo,' he mumbled into his pillow. Ron and I shared a glance across the bed? What would you consider a 'Roman tattoo'? We gently pulled his arm out from under the covers and found a tattoo with four letters (S*P*Q*R), a bar and…what is that?

'What's with the fork?' Ron asked, looking at his arm strangely.

'I don't know,' I said stewing it over. It's familiar, but after a long day of classes, I could barely keep my eyes open, let alone think about symbols I hardly recognized.

'We'll have to ask Hermione about it tomorrow.'

While stewing over this idea, we noticed Percy beginning to stir, as if he knew he had to wake up is someone was beside his bed. We silently moved back to our own beds, careful not make any unnecessary noises.

'Well, that was useless,' Ron said, breaking the silence.

'At least now we know that he's not a death eater,' I said in response. Before I was highly suspicious, but now I didn't even know what to think. But there was one question I knew I wasn't alone in thinking.

_Who the hell is Percy Jackson?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys? How is everyone? Tired? I am. School sucks. Homework sucks. I want to wrap myself in a blanket and spend my life as a burrito, but I can't. (Dreams crushed)<strong>

**I've been getting heaps of nice things. There is one fan in particular I'd like to thank. She's always commenting that she likes my story and it means the world to me that she tracks the story and reads it.**

**So lets give a round of applause to **Sparky199**, because I love her and she's amazing.**

**This chapter sucked. I'm sorry. Slap on the wrist for me. I understand it wasn't my best writing, but please don't send me messages saying it was awful. You'll break my poor Percy-jackson-obsessed heart.**

**Remember, the more you reviews you post, the more excited I get and the sooner I'll update.**

**Toodles,**

**-Sam**


	11. Runnning Tally

***Sirens* (the bell type not the fishy-mermaid-evil-thingys-type* PREPARE FOR LONGEST AUTHORS NOTE EVER *sirens***

**I'm wounded guys. I was just looking at stats and saw one of my chapters was entitled 'Death Breathe Like Breathe Mints'. Death ****BREATHE**** likes ****BREATHE ****mints! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME! I've been looking like an idiot on fanfiction for ages now. **

**I've fixed it now, but for future reference, PLEASE tell me if something is completely stupid and needs fixing. It was an honest mistake. I passed grade 2- I promise :)**

**So in my last chapter I left a note in my notes saying** "**Hey guys! I know no ones reading this so I HAVE BEEN ABDUCTED BY ALIENS. If anyone sends me a review telling me I was abducted by aliens, I'll give you a shout out. **

**Because you're that awesome." **

**I keep my promises.**

**So here's a shout out to everyone who actually read what I write and uses for their eyes for the Gods intended purposes: TO READ ABOUT HOW AWESOME PERCY JACKSON IS!**

**InGodIstilltrust**

**HarryJackson467**

**PercyRules (love the username)**

**The golden trio**

**Iris**

**Julle023**

**Crackers414**

**HiImMe**

**Just A Reviewer**

**Michael J. O'Malley**

**O**

**The funky she-wolf 33415**

** (bit of a mouthful there)**

**A-Fighterlady**

**ThatGeniusKid**

**Thalia-Saran**

**There were also so many guests that reviewed so that you for that.**

**I love every single one of you and I always smile when I see a review in my emails. I read every single one of them.**

**This chapter is dedicated to a guest who wrote the following comment: **I AM NOT WAITING AT ALL! 2 MONTHS? ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU GOT ABDUCTED BY ALIENS LIKE REALLY? LAST TIME IT WAS JUST A WEEK BUT 2 MONTHS?

**Well-here it is- whoever you are **

**Chapter 11:**

**Percy POV**

'You are very hungry. You are going to wake up soon and go and eat as much as you can fit in your body. Even down those chicken legs,' my stomach told me solemnly as it floated at eye height.

'I do_ not _have chicken legs!' I protested, pointing a finger at my stomach. 'I'll have you know that these legs have been sculpted to perfection tha-'

I was woken up suddenly by something soft being hit over the top of my head.

_Isn't it strange that something so soft can be used for such evil?_

I opened my eyes and they focused on a very busy son of Hades scuttling around the room frantically stuffing things into his book-bag.

'Percy wake up, you were talking to your stomach in your sleep again. We're going to be late, get up,' he said, not sparing me a second glance.

I hate mornings so, so much.

I rolled myself off the bed but landed face first after misjudging how far I was from the side** (A/N: Don't you hate that?) **resulting in a rather large 'thunk' from the creaky floorboards.

'Well that was graceful,' Nico stated dryly, his lips quirking in amusement.

'Shut up Death Breath, you've done it to.'

The boy in question turned away but not before I saw the embarrassed look gracing his features.

'_Come on, we'll be late,' _Nico said avoiding eye contact.

_Percy: 1 Nico: 0_

Hermione POV:

'A fork looking thing? Well, that's very useful information,' I said to the two idiots infront of me.

'I could draw it?' Harry said, trying to give me some sort of useful information.

I handed him a piece of parchment and using his own quill, he began a messy sketch of said 'fork thing'.

'There,' he said, sliding the drawing back to me a minute later. I took one look at the drawing and rolled my eyes.

'That's a trident guys. Do you know nothing?' Harry and Ron glanced at eachother, back to me and shook their heads.

_Why am I friends with these idiots?_

'What does it mean,' Ron asked, staring at the rough sketch.

'I can't remember, but it's related somehow to one of the Greek Gods.' I said as I ran my finger along titles of the libraries endless bookshelves and once I had found what I was looking form, pulled out an aged book titled 'Classical Mythology'.

I slammed the large book down on the desk and flipped it open to chapter titles and scanned the list until I came across a name I remembered was somehow linked to the ancient symbol. I ushered the boys over when I found the paragraph I was looking for.

'A trident is a three-pronged spear. It is use for spear fishing and historically as a polearm. The trident is the weapon of Poseidon, or Neptune, the god of the sea in classical mythology. It is said to have power over the sea.'

'What did you say the letters were on his arm?' I asked, keeping my eyes glued to the paragraph. Harry grabbed the paper with the sketch and wrote the letters S*P*Q*R at the bottom of the page.

I flipped to the Roman section where I briefly remembered seeing the letters and found another piece of useful information.

'**SPQR** is an acronym from a Latin phrase, Senātus Populusque Rōmānus ("The Senate and People of Rome"; Classical Latin: [sɛˈnaː.tʊs pɔ.pʊˈɫʊs.kᶣɛ roːˈmaː.nʊs]), referring to the government of the ancient Roman Republic, and used as an official emblem of the modern-day comune (municipality) of Rome.'

'Do you know what this means?' I said, sideways at my best friends.

They responded with blank stares.

'This makes so much sense!' I said, excited I had finally cracked the code.

'What does?' they both asked in sync.

'Percy has a Roman tattoo of a weapon wielded by an Ancient Roman god burned into his arm,' I explained slowly. I saw the realization settle on their faces.

'Do you think Percy is actually Neptune?' Harry asked me skeptically.

'There's only one way to find out. We corner him after class,' I said. I was met with two nods from both boys as I slipped the book back into its place on the shelves.

_We're so close to solving this puzzle!_ I thought to myself as we walked to History.

Percy POV

I rushed into history and took my seat next to Annabeth just as the professor started talking.

'Why were you late?' she whispered to me.

'I'll tell you later,' I said and shut up when I saw the professor looking at us.

'For the next week, we will be touching on our ancestory. No, I'm not talking about the founders of this school- I'm talking about the Greek Gods.'

All the halfbloods exchanged confused glaces. I shot Annabeth a look. 'Did you know about this?' I mouthed to her.

'No,' she mouthed back, her eyes darting towards the teacher.

'A long, long time ago, wizards were created by the Greek Goddess of Magic, Hecate.' The realization struck- these people were Hecate's doing.

The professor then went on to tall about who Hecate was and other figures in Greek Mythology.

I grabbed the corner of a piece of partchment, ripped it off and scribbled a not to Annabeth.

νομίζετε ότι το Συμβούλιο έχει επίγνωση των μάγων (do you think the council is aware of the wizards?)

She looked at it and started scribbling her reply underneath my own.

πώς θα μπορούσαν να μην ξέρουν . Δεν θα είναι εύκολο για την Εκάτη να κρύψει (how could they not be? They wouldn't be easy for Hecate to hide).

I was about to write a reply but suddenly the note was flying into the hands of the teacher. He unfolded it it and then looked at us in shock.

'You know how to write in Greek?' he said, puzzled.

'We're all fluent sir,' Annabeth replied, standing proud.

'Every single one of you?' he said, looking at all the half bloods.

'ναί' (yes) we all replied in unison.

'Ok then,' he said, clearly not processing the information. 'Can yo please give the class an example conversation out the front please?' I shrugged and rose to my my feet along with the other demigods.

**(A/N: everything in italics is spoken in Greek. Capich?)**

'_So why we you later this morning?'_ Annabeth accused, her hands on her hips.

'_I woke up late again,'_ I said sheepishly.

'_He was dreaming about his stomach again,'_ Nico chipped in, grinning.

'_What have I told you about that Kelp Head?'_ Thalia said, smacking me over the head.

'_I was hungry!'_ I said indigently. _'I am allowed to dream about food. It's better than dreaming about…other things.'_

Everyone had a sad and pitying look on their faces but then Leo's expression morphed into a curious one.

'_Have you ever met your niece?' _

**Thalia POV**

'_What the hell are you talking about?'_ Percy said in shock.

'_You know, have you met Ariel?'_ Leo repeated. Most of us realized what he was on about and clutched our stomachs, battling against waves of hysteria.

'_I don't know what you're talking about. Wise girl, what is he talking about?'_ Percy said looking to his girlfriend for advice. His face was enough to set me off. His facial expression was a mixture between horror, shock and complete and utter confusion.

'_Have you ever seen the movie 'The Little Mermaid' Percy?'_ I asked him, giggling uncontrollably.

'_No. Should I?'_ he asked, panicked.

'_In this movie, there is a little mermaid named Ariel. Can you guess who her father is?' _

'It isn't,' he asked, looking appalled.

'_He has a beard and everything,'_ Nico said between gasps. The rest of the class was looking at us in confusion and shock and I could only imagine what we looked like. 8 near hysterical teenagers laughing like no tomorrow and Percy. Poor Percy. He looked like someone has just told him a rat died in his bed.

'_That is so not true! I do not have any mermaid nieces!_' Percy said to us.

'_That you know about,' _Leo giggled.

'I think that's enough,' the professor said and we once again took our seats.

'What other languages can you speak?' he asked us after considering something.

'French,' Piper replied.

'Latin,' Jason said.

'Spanish,' Leo exclaimed.

'Chinese,' Frank said.

'I can speak Latin,' Percy said, and then considered something. 'And horse…and fish.'

The professor gave him a look that said '_What?!' _and moved on with his lesson while all the demigods giggled in their seats.

'_Aw, are you friends with the fish Perce?'_ Nico said in a baby voice.

'_At least my friends aren't dead, Death Breath,'_ Percy said smugly. I hid a laugh my hand at Nico replied with a resigned look.

The professor gave us a look that said 'shut up' and we all shot looks at each other. Percy scribbled something on a piece of parchment and then held it up to Nico.

'Percy: 2 – Nico: 0

**SPOLIER ALERT: NEXT CHAPTER THE SECRET COMES OUT!**

**Ps if you send me a message saying 'pickles' I will reply with the code word cucumbers. THIS MEANS I RECOGNISE YOUR AWESOMENESS! Don't be shy, I promise I don't bite.**

**Pps: **Sparky199 **is still commenting on my chapters so a massive shoutout to her if she's reading this.**


	12. You think I'm Neptune Don't You?

**I'm not gonna give you some generic excuse like 'my computer was taken from me' or 'I have a lot of homework'. Sadly that is the case but it's not why I haven't updated. I'm just really, really lazy.**

**Keep your rage to yourselves please.**

**I just reached 25 000 veiws! HOW CRAZY IS THAT?! I definitely wasn't even expecting people to like my story so it means a lot to me that you guys are reading it! **

**On that note, a couple of weeks ago this story got 100 reviews! I'd just like to give a shout-out to OhMyGodsRickRiordanStawp (nice username) for being my 100****th**** reviewer! Last thing,**

**I'm thinking of doing some fanfics that are only Percy Jackson related (not crossovers). Thoughts? I'm also going to leave it open to requests so give me something to write about and if I like it I'll dedicate it to you! (It can be a proper length story or a crossover).**

Chapter 12:

Leo POV

We were patiently waiting in the Gryffindor common room, about to head to class when a very angry daughter of Athena came storming down the stairs from the girls' dorms.

'Did you crease my book?' Annabeth said while glaring at her boyfriend.

When she received no reply she brang out her intimidating voice and all but shouted, 'Did. You. Crease. It?'

'Maybe,' he replied, his voice fading as he got a proper look at her face. I don't blame the poor guy, she looked terrifying.

'Did you or did you not?' she asked him once again, tapping her foot impatiently.

'Yes I did,' Percy whispered looking scared, avoiding eye contact.

And this was the guy that saved the world.

Hades forbid it ever happen again, we'd all be doomed.

'You know how I feel about these things,' Annabeth ranted, waving her hands in the air. 'You know that there a rules. No bent pages, no ripped pages, no folded pages, no bent edges, no dropping it and if I ever find food in cresses I will lose it.'

'Yes ma'am, I mean no ma'am,' Percy said, stumbling over his reply.

Annabeth turned to us and gave us a look that clearly said, 'Why the Hades do I like him, he's dumb as a doorknob.'

'I am not dumb as a doorknob!' Percy cried indigently.

'How could you possibly knob what she was thinking?' Jason said, fascinated.

'We've been best friends since we were twelve and fought many battles together. I know how to read her face,' Percy replied, still avoiding eye contact with his girlfriend.

Annabeth face softened slightly, but she quickly hid it and said, 'you still aren't' forgiven. You've committed a sin that can never be forgiven.'

'It's a boo- yes Annabeth,' he said, looking shamefaced.

'C'mon, we'll be late for class,' Thalia said as she pushed the arguing couple towards the door. The walk was silent until I heard Percy ask the blonde child of wisdom possibly the stupidest question of the year.

'So… do caterpillars know they're going to be butterflies or do they just build the cocoon and be like what the Hades am I doing?'

**Hermione POV**

'Ok, so what we're going to do is-'

'Can we go eat. I think my stomach is starting to eat itself,' Ron complained, cutting me off.

'No! Focus Ronald!' I scolded him, then collecting my thoughts before starting again. 'After the first class, we're going to corner Percy in the abandoned bathrooms **(A/N: I can't remember what they're called, calm down) **and put a binding spell on him so he can't run, ok?'

'This seems a bit extreme, can't we just ask him at dinner?' Harry said, confused.

'Do you honestly think he's just going to tell us? He's obviously going out of his way to keep it a secret,' I said, not believing their idiocy.

This was a boy who saved the world.

'Ok fine,' they said absentmindedly, obviously not fully comprehending what I was saying.

'Understood!' I said louder, snapping my fingers in front of their faces.

'Yes Hermione,' they said in unison.

These boys will be the end of me.

**Percy **

'And that is how you make a liquid luck potion…..'

As soon as the potions teacher finished their sentence, I gathered my already stacked books and bolted from the room, closely followed by the other demigods.

Potions class was definitely no fun when you couldn't even read the instructions. Stupid dyslexia.

I had just slowed down to turn and look for Annabeth when I felt a hand grab the side of my cloak and yank me sideways into a room, the door slamming behind me.

On instinct I reached for riptide in the folds of my uniform and held it in front of me, ready to take the cap off at a seconds notice. I slowly scanned the dark room for my kidnapper/attacker and found three figures silhouetted at the back of the room.

'I think it's time I go now,' I said before running to the door. I was too late. A spell shot past me, hitting the door and when I reached for the door handle, it wouldn't turn.

'We only want to know who you are,' a familiar voice spoke. 'Tell us and we'll let you go.'

'My name is Percy Jac-'

'Let me rephrase that,' a feminine voice interrupted. 'WHAT are you?'

'Last time I checked I was a guy but stranger things have happened,' I replied coolly. I already knew these people weren't much of a threat and I could escape easily, but I was curious as to why they wanted me.

'Ugh,' the girl groaned, obviously frustrated at my lack of compliance. 'Are you an ancient Roman god?' she continued.

I had been accused of being many things and even mistaken for my father a couple of times, but being called a Roman god by the wizards was new to me.

'You think I'm Neptune, don't you?' I said, bringing a hand up to my mouth to hide the twitching of my lips.

'Well you are aren't you?' said the original boy that dragged me into the room.

'Nice try, but no,' I said before pulling the cap of riptide. I was sick of not being able to identify my captors. The glow of the sword softly illuminated the room, casting a golden light on the three's faces.

Surprise surprise, it was the golden trio.

'Now if you don't mind, I'm a tad late for class,' I said before pulling out my wand and undoing the spell holding me in the room. When I stepped outside, I capped riptide, straightened my robe, collected the books I dropped when I was yanked into the room and headed for class.

Stupid wizards.

**So there's the chapter. I know it's bad but I'm sort of drowning in homework right now (aren't we all). I just had a thought….NEW COMPETITION GAME THING! **

**I was wondering how old you guys think I am so have a guess and whoever guesses right will get a shout out on the next chapter!**

**Have a nice day,**

**Sam :) **


End file.
